You Got What I Need
by BittenInCA
Summary: A chance encounter at a bar starts destiny in motion. Pure fluff to clear out writers block and bad juju.  All human, complete one shot. M for language.


So, I've been a bit moody lately I need to get back in a mindset to write The Impasse but since I haven't been feeling funny or happy that is an impossibility. In an effort to snap me out of Emo-mode I wrote some fluff.

Enjoy!

You Got What I Need

I wrinkled my nose at another mind numbing, stripperish looking woman who had sidled up to me at the bar. She had a banging fucking bod and was probably beautiful under all the Spackle on her face but her confidence and body language told me that her numbers were ridiculously high. I was completely uninterested but if I did change my mind I wouldn't go anywhere near a pussy that had more traffic than Disneyland. It would be up the ass or not at all.

"I said, my name is Tanya," she yelled over the music.

"Yeah, I heard you the first time," I yelled back.

She frowned at me her bottom lip sticking out in a way that I was sure was supposed to look sexy or cute. I was fixated on the multiple coats of lipgloss and the only thing I could think was 'Keep those things the fuck away from me'.

"Why don't you come over to our booth and keep me company," she suggested batting her eyes. I looked over her shoulder at a booth where two women sat leering in our direction. It appeared that all three of these women had visited the MAC counter together. I fucking hated MAC and everything it had done to steer women in the wrong direction.

"Sorry Tiffany, I'm here with the guys tonight," I said shrugging and giving her a half ass apologetic smile.

"It's Tanya," she answered sharply with narrowed eyes. She looked past me to where Jasper and Emmett sat watching and laughing at the Karaoke singers up on stage. I turned my head to glance at them inadvertently catching Jasper's eye. He took one look at Tanya and the evil stepsisters waiting at the booth behind us. He shuddered and shook his head at me minutely indicating that if I wanted Tanya, I was on my own.

"Not tonight Terra, maybe some other time," I said brusquely. She sneered at me and for a moment I thought I would have her sticky sour appletini all over my shirt for the rest of the night. She must have paid for it herself because she grabbed it off the bar and stomped back to her table causing Emmett, Jasper, and I to erupt in loud raucous laughter.

"How'd you manage to get out of that mess?" Jasper asked through his laughter.

"Kept calling her the wrong name," I answered smirking.

This of course brought on a new round of laughter as well as dirty looks from The Witches of Eastwick.

We were well into the evening when a group of about eight women took the stage. They were all gorgeous which meant one thing. They would be singing the Pussy Cat Dolls and grinding all over each other. Such a fucking waste, where has all the originality gone?

When the music started up the girls are began dancing to the beat, Emmett, Jasper, and I exchanged a glance that said it all. 'NO FUCKING WAY'.

A beautiful blonde started the song up and before the first line was all the way out of her mouth the entire bar went up in laughter and applause before joining in.

'Have you ever met a girl that you tried to date but a year to make love she wanted you to wait."

I was laughing and rapping along with the girls shocked to see that I had set my beer down to clap along with the music. The girls took turns rapping badly passing the mic around while the rest danced like Flava Flav pointing and gesturing to whomever's turn it was at the mic.

When it finally got the chorus they thrust the most beautiful girl I had ever seen in my life to the front of the stage. My whole entire world went silent and my body and mind stilled as I watched completely enraptured in whatever it was she was about to do.

She brought the mic up to her mouth nervously and as the most beautiful lips I had ever seen parted to sing I was finally able to shake myself out of my stupor to enjoy the performance and I was glad I did.

The entire bar went up in complete and utter pandemonium as she began to sing.

_You, you got what I need_

_But you say he's just a friend, and you say he's just a friend._

She had the worst singing voice I had ever heard in my life. She was incredibly embarrassed her cheeks red and her hands shaking around the mic. She smiled with relief and kept singing as the entire bar joined her. Every single person in the bar was completely taken with her, instead of boo'ing her or laughing at her they joined her. They laughed with her and cheered her on as she charmed her way through the song.

By the time the song was over and the girls were leaving the stage I had to physically restrain myself from running to her. I watched her from my place at the bar the entire night my eyes never wavering from where she sat surrounded by her friends for more than a few seconds.

She waived away every single guy who approached her and there were many. Every time she rebuffed a guy I fell a little more in love with her. _What the fuck? LOVE?_

I shook my head astounded by where my thoughts had gone and decided that I needed to put a little distance between myself, and the Venus of Karaoke.

I went to men's bathroom grateful to find it vacant. I stared at myself in the mirror feeling like it was the first time I had ever seen my reflection. My eyes looked bright and excited but also scared as shit like a kid about to get on a rollercoaster for the first time.

I splashed some water on my face and opened the bathroom door shocked to see the Venus leaning on the wall right across from men's room door.

We stared at each other for an achingly long moment before she finally spoke.

"I've been waiting all night for you to come talk to me but now my friends want to leave. Are you afraid of me weenie?"

_Did she just call me a weenie?_

"That's Edward to you Venus," I said smiling like a complete fucking douchbag.

"Ahhh, WeenieWard it is," she said giggling. My fingers were itching to touch her, any part of her. "My friends already left to get the car, will you walk me out?"

I felt like someone stabbed me in the heart but at the same time I was elated to have an excuse to touch her. I put my head on the small of my back and walked as slow as possible until finally we were outside waiting on the sidewalk.

Just as I opened my mouth to ask for her number an Escalade screeched to a stop in front of us. All of the windows rolled down and I laughed as Gin and Juice came pouring out of the Escalade that was packed with chicks.

"Hey Weenie," they all yelled out in unison before dissolving into laughter.

Great, I just knew that WeenieWard would be my nickname for as long as I was with this girl, which would hopefully be forever. I smiled and waived at her friends before turning back to my Venus. She pressed a cocktail napkin into my hand and then turned and ran around the Escalade where the door was already open for her. She smiled and waived and the Escalade took off down the street. I looked down at the napkin frowning, she didn't write her name on it.

I continued to watch the Escalade as the tail lights got further and further away from me when suddenly it flipped a bitch and came speeding back in my direction. The back passenger window was already open as the tires smoked and screeched to a stop in front of me.

Venus must have been kneeling on the backseat because she was leaning out the window at her waist and I knew at the most she was about 5'4". My feet walked over to her of their own volition and when I was close enough she threw her arms around my neck and pulled me to her until my body was flush against the Escalade and her. Her lips crashed against mine and my entire body was instantly set on fire. The kiss only lasted a moment but it was the most amazing experience of my entire life.

As her arms fell from around my neck I stepped back looking at her in awe. "Are you going to call me?" She whispered.

"Yeah, I'm gonna call," I answered immediately.

She smiled and started to pull her body back into the Escalade, which was already pulling away from the curb. "What's your name?" I yelled to the departing vehicle.

"My name is Bella," she called as the SUV drove away.

"Who the hell was that?" Emmett asked.

I turned briefly to see that Emmett and Jasper had followed me outside.

"She's. . . . . the one," I murmured.

I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the number from the napkin, it rang twice before I heard Gin and Juice in the background. "Hello?"

"What are you doing for the rest of your life Bella?"

She giggled and I rolled my eyes at my friends who were looking at me as if I had grown a second head. "Go out with me, please," I begged.

"When?" She asked.

"I'll come get you now, give me your address," I offered with complete sincerity.

Her voice was breathless as she answered. "I'll text the address," she said.

I smiled a million watt smile. "I'm leaving to get you right now," I said. "And Bella?"

"Yes?" She asked.

"Pack a bag, I have a feeling I'm not going to want to give you back right away," I said almost gagging at my soft tone.

"Ok," she answered.

I ended the call and turned to my friends. "Get a cab," I ordered. "I'm going to get my wife."

I took off running towards my car smiling as Emmett and Jasper yelled after me. I couldn't make out anything they said, all I cared about was the beep letting me know I received a text. I opened it.

'1417 E. Union Seattle. Is this completely crazy, cause I feel like it is but I don't care I just want to be with you.'

I started up the car and answered her text.

'This completely crazy but I have never wanted anything more in my life then to see what you look like in my life. I'm on my way to get you, let's be crazy together.'

And with that I drove off, my destiny awaiting me.

**Thanks for reading.**

**If you aren't already check out my story The Impasse. You won't be sorry, I promise!**

**xoxo,**

**B~**


End file.
